Play In The Moonlight
by divine one
Summary: Buffy and Angel talk about her new life with Spike... Poor summary, but give the story a shot.  And remember, I'm a Spuffy shipper :D.


Title: Play In The Moonlight

Author: Devylish

Fandom: BTVS

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Buffy, Spike, Angel

Summary: Buffy talks to Angel. Poor summary but read it… and remember… I'm a Spuffy fan.

Warnings: Character death.

Spoilers: none really

Disclaimer: I own… hmmmm my clothes…. Yup… that's it. Buffy… and Spike… alas… nope… don't own them… Mores a pitty!

Author's note unbeta'd

_------------------_

"_Look at it this way Lover… maybe this time you'll end up in Heaven instead of in Hell." Buffy pressed the point of her sword against his jugular._

"_Buffy, you don't want to do this!"_

"_Oh, I think I do." Her eyes glowed amber as she pressed the metal point into his neck a bit further._

"_Buffy, don't do this…. We can fix this! We can fix you! You can get your soul back!"_

_She laughed brittlely, "Oh yes, I know Angel darling! They're doing wonderful things with souls these days aren't they?" She lessened the pressure on his neck just a bit and used her free hand to move her hair away from her still glimmering eyes. She shifted from a standing stance to a crouching one, making sure to keep a careful distance from his prone, wounded form, and still keeping the cool steel at his throat. _

"_No, no, no…. Poor, broken, Angel. I don't want 'my soul' back. My soul was –" she locked eyes with him, "like yours. So heavy I could hardly move. It ached so much I could have cried from the pain. But now…, now…. Mmmmm," she licked her lips and massaged her breast restlessly, wantonly, as she fought for the right words. "Now, I like how I 'feel' soooo much better…. There's just this little itty bitty feathery space within me where my soul use to be, and it's surrounded by all of this lovely, delicious, extrasensory, 'feeling'." She tilted her head to the side like she was wont to do, and asked him, "Do you remember that sensation Angel? That absolutely, almost overwhelming sensation of being able to: hear, see, smell, touch, taste everything?"_

_Her nipple had hardened beneath her ministrations and she smiled as she watched Angel instinctively nod his head, his eyes unconsciously following her fingers as they trail over her chest. Redirecting his attention, she scratched his skin with the edge of the blade. _

"_No, what I want now Angel, is to live and rule over SunnyHell, and Los Angeles… everything, with my man. Is that too much for a girl to ask for?" She grinned and watched as Angel's muscles stiffened and his face tightened with poorly disguised venom at her reference to his grandchilde._

"_Buffy, listen to me, that's the blood lease talking; the power of the Demon bite. You have to fight it! You can't… Spike…! He… he doesn't love you! And I know you. You don't love him. You don't belong with him… as a vampire. You're a Slayer! You're too good for this! You belong in the Light!"_

"… '_In the Light!'… Blah, blah, blah!" Buffy stood up and walked around Angel's head, pivoting the very tip of her weapon in his skin. "The Light, much like my God-damned soul, is greatly overrated Angelkins." Buffy paused. "Spike says he's never seen anything like me… being a Slayer actually makes me an even stronger vampire. You must have noticed it before __**you**__ landed flat on your ass." She laughed in his direction. "And you're wrong you know. He does love me. Spike would die for me if I so much as asked him to." Leaning over Angel to look him in the eyes she added, " And I. Love. Him."_

"_You don't love him Buffy, it's just the Sire/Childe –"_

_Buffy straightened with a snarl, and stuck the sword into his neck a little deeper – in warning. "I DO love him! I loved him before he freed my soul! But before that, before he bit me, I was…, I was afraid. Afraid of what my 'friends' would say about the Slayer and the Vampire. Afraid of getting lost in the dark." She cocked her head to the side. "Hmmm, silly, silly me. If I'd only known how nice it is to play in the moonlight, I would have given myself to Spike much, much earlier."_

"_Buffy." Angel looked up at her with his dark eyes, trying to reach the girl he'd known. "I can't let the two of you roam around wreaking havoc on the world. I can't let you and… Spike," He spat her lover's name out like dirt, "run rampant. I'll stop him." Angel's eyes welled up, "and if I have to… I'll stop you."_

_Buffy sighed. "See, somehow, I knew you were going to feel that way." She grinned cheekily. "I'm telling you, it's that damnable soul of yours!" Then she let her fangs drop into place. "I __**am**__ crazy about Spike. _I love him_." Her words echoed in the nearly empty building. "We have claimed one another; he is mine. And now that he is mine, no one…, NO ONE, will take him from me." Buffy's eyes gleamed gold as she lifted the heavy sword with both hands._

_Angel's eyes widened in disbelief and for a second – just the briefest second – Angelus appeared, grinning with appreciation at this final turn of events. _

_Just before she brought the blade down, Buffy smiled and said: "Angel, try not to get any dust on my new leather boots."_

---------

Spike woke up from his dream, and turned over in the bed -- a sleepy smile in his face – and drifted happily back to sleep.


End file.
